Subway Serenade
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Subway seems like a boring place to work, but is anything really boring when Saint's around? Throw in the Warbler boys and you have some creepy yet dapper entertainment! One-shot. Feel free to R&R.


So, quite a bit ago I was talking to Saint while watching Glee. It was Silly Love Songs, y'know, where Blaine creeps around on that guy while he's at work. And I was just all like, "Hey Saint, what if Darren appeared and began serenading you at Subway?"

She probably replied with something, but I can't remember. xD Anyway, that inspired _this_.

Don't judge me, I get bored.

**When I Disclaim You Alooone**: I don't own Subway, nor do I own Blainers or Kurtsy, or _When I Get You Alone_, or the Warblers, or anything related to Glee. Oh, and I don't own Saint or Fang...-sigh- or Iggy, but I kidnapped him, doesn't that count for something?

Iggy: NO.

Me: -glares-

Enjoy.

**Subway Serenade**

* * *

><p>Saint sighed and leaned against the counter. She looked around the abandoned restaurant, looking for something to do or hoping for someone to materialize for her to serve. She just wanted to do something aside from stand around all day, doing absolutely nothing as she awaited non-existent customers.<p>

Her prayer was soon answered.

"Looks like a high school rush." One of her co-workers muttered. "Better bring out the big guns." Saint looked at the doors in confusion until a large group of high school boys entered the restaurant. They all wore matching blazers and pants, Saint guessed they had come from a private school. She spent the next half hour or so making their sandwiches and serving them. She had just re-filled a blonde boy's cup when a few guys in the group began humming.

_"Vum vum vum vummmm, vum vum vum vummmm"_

_Well this is peculiar,_ Saint thought, looking around at the boys. The rest of the Subway employees had stopped their work to look around at the curious sight too. One of the boys had broken apart from the group, his black hair slicked back with way too much hair gel. He was walking toward the counter as he sang the lead part, the rest of the boys singing back up.

_"Ohhh…_

_ Baby girl, where ya at_

_ Got no strings, got men attached_

_ Can't stop this feeling for long, no mmmm." _

The boys continued 'ba dum a dum'ing as this five-foot-eight, smokin' piece of schoolboy leaned against the counter, singing right to Saint. A couple of her co-workers were snickering behind their hands.

"_You're making dogs wanna beg_

_Breaking them off your fancy legs_

_They make you feel right at home now_

_See, all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad"_

Saint guessed that her face was about the color of the tomatoes to her left, because the snickers had turned into full-fledged laughter. Though it pained her, Saint took her eyes off the boy and walked around the counter, going to clear a table so she didn't get chewed out for 'not doing her job'.

"_Because you walk pretty  
><em>

_Because you talk pretty  
><em>

_'Cause you make me sick  
><em>

_And I'm not leaving  
><em>

_'Til you're leaving_

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumping_

_Asking for a raise_

_Well does she want me to carry her home now?_

_Does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, shirt, my crew, my mind_

_My father's last name_"

Saint continued to ignore the boy, though he followed her still singing to her. She was flattered, but she was also beyond embarrassed. She turned to go to the next table, but there was a line of the uniformed boys. They had surrounded her. She was completely surrounded by handsome young men, all of whom seemed to hold the ability to sing. Saint couldn't decide if this were a dream or a nightmare, but she was leaning towards the former.

The black haired boy appeared in front of her again, his eyes holding hers with intensity. It was like he was molesting her soul, and she couldn't decide if she was creeped out or flattered.

"_When I get you alone  
><em>

_When I get you you'll know babe  
><em>

_When I get you alone  
><em>

_When I get you alone_

_Oh, come on_

_Yeah, yeah"_

_Creeped out_, Saint decided. _Definitely creeped out. _

She ducked around the boy and broke through the barrier of blue blazers (try saying that five times fast). An elderly coupled had entered the restaurant, but all her co-workers seemed too entertained watching this boy stalk her around then serve them. She decided it might just be the excuse she needed to get away from the dapper creep.

Sadly, it didn't work. As she made the sandwiches that the couple requested, the boy continued to pop up everywhere she turned. Once he came out of nowhere and scared her so bad she dropped the entire sandwich, meaning she had to start over. Finally, one of her co-workers had had enough.

"OKAY, OKAY LOOK HERE." Fang shouted as the elderly couple left the restaurant. He stepped up into a chair as the 'ba dum a dum's died down. "I would just like to inform you that Subway is not exactly a place for you to practice your show choir skills, though we do appreciate a little show when it _doesn't _interfere with our work." He looked at the black haired boy standing in front of Saint at the counter. "And you, you took it a bit too far. If you want her, just ask her out for coffee or something. Now you just seem like a creep, a handsome and dapper creep, but a creep nonetheless."

"But you do have a nice voice." Saint told him, smiling. The boy laughed.

"Want her? Oh, no we were just practicing, and she seemed like she needed cheering up, so why not sing to her," the boy explained. He looked at Saint. "But I'm sorry…I don't play for your team."

"Really now?" Another boy asked, he didn't have on a uniform like the other boys, and he had strawberry red hair. Saint and Fang groaned in unison, recognizing the boy instantly. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the dark haired boy. "Well, my name's Iggy and I have a terrible illness. My medication is to talk to handsome boys, so why don't you help me heal by having coffee with me sometime?" He said with a wink.

"IGGY." Yet another boy emerged from the crowd, this one _was _wearing a blue blazer like the other boys, and he seemed quite perturbed. "Are you flirtin' with mah man in the Suubwaay?" He asked harshly, sass dripping off every word as he put his hands on his hips. He seemed to intimidate Iggy, because he stepped away from the dark haired boy and over to Fang muttering things like, "No, sir. Never, sir."

The wood-nymph-like boy skipped over to the dark haired boy and put an arm around his neck.

"Come on, Blainers, let's go find a Klainicorn and ride over the Klainebow so we can get back to Dalton." He said cheerily.

"Alright, Kurtsy, but can we stop for Kloffee on the way?" 'Blainers' asked. 'Kurtsy' nodded and the two skipped out the door. The other blazered boys followed them.

"Blainers?" Fang said, stepping down from the chair. Iggy had himself draped over Fang, though Fang didn't seem like he really noticed, let alone cared. "I thought he was Harry freakin' Potter, what a let down."

"He looked a bit like Frodo to me…" Iggy muttered, now hanging on around Fang's waist as his legs dragged across the floor. Fang still ignored him.

Saint shrugged. "Oh well, let's get back to work." She said, walking behind the counter and wiping it up. Fang followed her as another customer entered the restaurant, Iggy now dragging at his heels. Fang still ignored him.

And the rest of that day was normal...well, as normal as a day can be when St. Fang of Boredom is involved.

* * *

><p>"You can't just <em>go<em> to Dalton! It's on a _Klainebow_. You _need _a **_unicorn!_**"

^ There is a shirt that has that on it. I want it. Badly.

Anyway, the ending does get a bit random, I'm feeling a bit random. :P

R&R&KLAINE


End file.
